Databases are used to manage data for networked systems. In some cases, multiple administrators have access to and manage the same database in parallel. Multiple administrators having management-level access to the same database causes consistency issues. In some cases, each of the different administrators requires different views of a database. For example, a first administrator may want to view the database arranged in a first way, while a second administrator may want to view the same database arranged in a second way, different from the first way. The administrators may further make changes to values in the database from different views. Keeping a database consistent while allowing multiple administrators management-level access, while allowing each of the administrators to manage the database in potentially different views, and while tracking changes made from different views is a complex task that requires large amounts of computational overhead.